Debilidades
by Cutex
Summary: Trece quiere saber la verdad, y House se la va a decir. House/Thirteen.


**Fandom**: House MD

**Título**: Debilidades

**Pairing**: House/Thirteen

**Wordcount**: 1005

**Spoilers**: 4x08 - You don't want to know

**Summary**: Trece quiere saber la verdad, y House se la va a decir.

Llevas buscándola toda la mañana por el hospital, pero entras en tu despacho y ahí está, sentada en una de esas sillas tan modernas y tan incómodas que Cuddy eligió para la sala de diagnóstico.

La idea de tener a Trece como paciente no es que te entusiasmara. Sin embargo, aunque pudiste haberte negado, no lo hiciste. Te encogiste de hombros y levantaste las cejas queriendo aparentar indiferencia cuando te lo preguntó. Pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando tuviste que responderle, no llegaste a pronunciar en voz alta y clara las dos letras de la palabra _no_.

Fue un momento de debilidad que ahora vas a pagar caro.

(Demasiadas debilidades con las mujeres guapas, últimamente).

Está algo encogida en el asiento e intenta aparentar calma, pero no puede evitar mover el pie mecánicamente. Se aferra con fuerza a la silla con la mano izquierda. Te ha oído entrar y se gira para mirarte un instante con sus ojos, grandes y claros, a los tuyos.

Te sigue con la mirada mientras rodeas su silla, cojeando, para situarte detrás de la mesa. Tienes esos ojos grandes y verdes clavados en la espalda. Puedes notarlos. Te incomodan.

Es entonces cuando ves el sobre blanco con su nombre y el membrete del laboratorio del hospital impreso. Trece lo está mirando fijamente, con aprensión. Parece bastante manoseado, aunque la solapa sigue cerrada todavía.

Ella alza la vista y te ve a ti, pero tú no la ves porque también estás mirando el sobre y no sabes a dónde más mirar.

"Son los resultados de mis análisis", te dice, y por el tono de su voz te da la impresión de que cuando vuelvas a mirarla ella se romperá de repente en mil pedazos.

Sigues evitando sus ojos verdes.

"¿No piensas abrirla?", le preguntas, aparentando indiferencia. Es algo que se te da bastante bien. No en vano llevas _años_ de práctica.

"¿Podrías hacerlo tú?", te pregunta ella de vuelta, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Está acojonada.

"Abrir el correo de otra persona es ilegal", le dices, mientras abres el bote de Vicodina y te llevas una de las pequeñas pastillas blancas a la boca.

"Como si eso te importara", te espeta.

Joder. Dos meses trabajando para ti y te conoce como si te hubiera parido.

Lo habrías hecho de todas maneras aunque ella no hubiera seguido hablando. Habrías cogido el sobre mientras ella estaba por ahí preocupándose por el paciente o haciendo tus horas de consulta, y habrías cotilleado dentro únicamente para satisfacer egoístamente tu propia curiosidad. Porque eso es lo que siempre haces.

Pero el _por favor_ que añade es un _por favor_ especial. Va acompañado de una mirada clara y limpia, larga y suplicante. Ni el ser más ruin sobre la faz de la tierra hubiera podido ignorar esa mirada. Ni siquiera tú. Y durante un momento la ves tan frágil y delicada, que aunque te joda sabes que esta vez no será por simple curiosidad.

"_Por favor_".

Resignado y cabreado contigo mismo por no haber podido hacerle frente a un par de ojos lloricas, dejas la pelotita con la que estabas jugando, alargas la mano y coges el sobre. Sacas su contenido y lo lees sólo una vez. Es más que suficiente.

Te quería a ti de médico y ahora debe asumir las consecuencias.

"Querías que te dijera si te mueres. Pues te vas a morir", le dices, y puedes notar cómo palidece en un santiamén. Ahora todo su rostro es de un color tan blanco como el del sobre que sostienes en las manos, exceptuando sus ojos verdes, que brillan ahora más que nunca sin mirar a ningún punto en particular.

"Probablemente, algún día, pero no de Huntington", añades.

Ella alza la vista y murmura "¿Qué?", casi sin aliento.

"La prueba ha dado negativo", te explicas.

"¿De verdad?", pregunta.

Hay una pausa de tres segundos. Puedes contarlos mentalmente.

_Uno_, _dos_, _tres_.

Es entonces cuando se echa a llorar.

Está llorando y piensas que es una estupidez que lo haga porque sabía tan bien como tú que tenía pocas probabilidades de tenerla. Por un momento consideras acercarle la caja de pañuelos de papel, pero al final lo único que haces es quedarte donde estás como un idiota y tenderle solamente el papel del laboratorio.

Ella alarga la mano y lo coge.

El resultado de las pruebas está en la tercera o cuarta línea.

Pone "_Corea de Huntington: Negativo_", escrito con letra grande y clara. El "negativo" incluso viene en negrita.

Pero las lágrimas no la dejan ver bien, aunque Trece se esfuerza en apartarlas con la mano, y la observas mientras lee el resultado una, dos y tres veces. Sigues observándola mientras lo lee una cuarta vez.

Finalmente, deja de leer, baja el papel y te mira a los ojos.

"Maldito bastardo" murmura. Pero está sonriendo. Y antes de que puedas rebatirle eso o incluso darle la razón, antes de que te dé tiempo a soltar un comentario sarcástico de los tuyos, antes siquiera de que puedas reaccionar, Trece rodea la mesa, se acerca a ti y te echa los brazos al cuello. Casi te hace perder el equilibrio.

Puede que está sobreactuando un poco, pero la dejas llorar un rato en tu hombro. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo tiene miedo de morir, supones. Sientes su respiración cálida en la oreja y la suavidad de su pelo contra tu mejilla. Sin querer, aspiras su aroma. Huele a melocotón. Siendo sinceros, no te importaría quedarte así un rato más.

Pero tienes una reputación que mantener. La gente no va por ahí abrazando al doctor House. Así que le dices "Me estás moqueando la chaqueta" mientras la apartas de ti con cuidado, para no perder el equilibrio en la pierna buena.

"Lo siento" dice ella, y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"No importa, ya me pagarás el tinte" contestas, y huyes a la cafetería.

Demasiadas debilidades con las mujeres guapas últimamente, y sobre todo, con Trece.

Pero bah, da igual.

Mañana empezarás a ser borde con ella otra vez.


End file.
